


Familia

by Hessefan



Series: 59+10 [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crime, Family, Gen, M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* 10pairings: 8. Romeo * Suspiró, quizás era hora de decírselo. Miró al chico con algo que parecía ser lástima y eso le resultó más que insultante. Era evidente que estaba dubitativo respecto a hablar. —Dime, Gokudera —al demonio con la promesa que le había hecho a Bianchi—, ¿sabes por qué tu hermana y Romeo terminaron? Aun más importante, ¿sabes por qué ella lo mató?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familia

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> **Rating** : M.
> 
>  **Género** : Drama.
> 
>  **Pareja** : 08. Romeo.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 024. Algo de la manera que ella se mueve. [Fandom Insano].
> 
>  **Extensión** : 1385 palabras.
> 
>  **Resumen** : Suspiró, quizás era hora de decírselo. Miró al chico con algo que parecía ser lástima y eso le resultó más que insultante. Era evidente que estaba dubitativo respecto a hablar. —Dime, Gokudera —al demonio con la promesa que le había hecho a Bianchi—, ¿sabes por qué tu hermana y Romeo terminaron? Aun más importante, ¿sabes por qué ella lo mató? * BL *
> 
>  **Advertencia** : insinuaciones de non-con.
> 
> * * *

—No subestimes el cariño de Bianchi.

—No lo subestimo —. Gokudera frunció el ceño, conocía lo suficiente a Reborn como para poder descifrar que su mirada pretendía decirle algo, aunque él no supiera leérsela—No va a hacer nada —reiteró, ya sin tanta seguridad.

La luz del farol ensombrecía el rostro del arcobaleno. Bajó la vista al suelo, escondiendo la mirada tras el sombrero. Suspiró. Quizás era hora de decírselo.

—Si Bianchi sabe que Hibari te ha lastimado de esa manera… no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

—Ya le dije, Reborn-san —comenzaba a perder la paciencia, desentrañar acertijos no era su pasatiempo favorito—, ella no es así.

El bebé miró al chico con algo que parecía ser lástima. Eso, le resultó al guardián no menos que insultante.

—No la conoces nada a tu hermana entonces —dio la vuelta para seguir caminando—, deberé detenerla yo, antes de que uno de los dos muera.

—Reborn-san, espere… —lo llamó. Cuando volteó, tragó saliva—¿Ella… sabe que Hibari intentó…? Bueno, ya sabe… eso…

—Sí, y es por _eso_ que tengo que detenerla.

—Maldito caballo —maldijo por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, más allá de lo que profesaron sus palabras, Reborn no se movió un centímetro; abrió la boca, pero la cerró. Era evidente que estaba dubitativo respecto a hablar. Gokudera se sorprendió al ver esa faceta, por lo general ese arcobaleno en particular no era de los que dudaban.

—Dime, Gokudera —al demonio con la promesa que le había hecho a Bianchi—, ¿sabes por qué tu hermana y Romeo terminaron? Aun más importante, ¿sabes por qué ella lo mató?

Gokudera mostró un semblante de confusión, un ligero respingo de sorpresa y las pupilas que le bailotearon nerviosas. Era su propio cuerpo el que respondió por él.

—¿Creías que ella no se daba cuenta?

Negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar con el gesto esa remota posibilidad. Apretó los puños y bajó la vista al suelo.

—No, yo… —estaba agitado y no era para menos—¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Quién más lo sabe?

Reborn hubiera sonreído a su manera, con ese brillo particular de quién tiene la victoria, pero ciertamente no era un tema que ameritase sonreír.

Si Gokudera había pensado en llevarse aquello a la tumba por orgullo, por vergüenza o por cariño hacia su hermana, acababa de descubrir que no podría, que ya no tenía sentido negarlo.

No necesitó tampoco que el arcobaleno le respondiese la pregunta, no obstante lo hizo.

—Solo lo sabemos Bianchi y yo…

—¿Todo este tiempo…?

Reborn asintió.

—Yo… no quería.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte —le interrumpió—, tu hermana no te echa la culpa de nada; sabe que tú no querías, que Romeo te molestaba.

En ese entonces Romeo era la pareja de su hermana, un joven mucho más grande que él, con la fuerza propia de alguien de su edad. Gokudera supo defenderse hasta cierto punto, pero contaba con demasiadas desventajas. Su edad, su familia, su temperamento...

—¿Ella sabía que él me… molestaba de esa forma? —había cierto descreimiento en la pregunta.

—Cuando lo vio —asintió—, se enojó y… ya conoces el temperamento de tu hermana —miró al frente—… simula ser calmo, pero por dentro es una tormenta —alzó las cejas—. Ya te sabes el resto de la historia.

Gokudera se aferró un brazo, como si tuviera frío, y contuvo las lágrimas, odiándose por mostrarse tan doblegado. Se suponía que eso había quedado en el pasado, ¿entonces por qué mostraba esa penosa debilidad en el presente?

En su momento había decidido callar para evitar problemas, para que nadie lo juzgara, para que no lo retaran. Se había callado porque él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, sabía defenderse muy bien solo, o eso creía. Se había callado porque su hermana, pese a cocinarle galletas horribles que él detestaba, estaba muy enamorada de Romeo. Y era feliz.

Pese a todo, Bianchi era su hermana. Nunca había tenido intenciones de perder el cariño del único familiar que lo trataba justamente como eso; para Bianchi él siempre había sido su adorado hermanito, aunque él mismo la despreciase por celos y envidia.

Siempre había sido la favorita de papá.

Pero si podía decir que tenía una familia, sin dudas era por Bianchi. Ella sola.

—Es por eso que te pido que no subestimes su cariño —reiteró el bebé—, ni que calles lo que tienes que decir —era casi un reto. Sí, lo era; por haber guardado silencio en aquella época, sin embargo Reborn no lo juzgaba, en ese entonces Hayato era solo un niño, uno que había tenido una infancia difícil con demasiados golpes—. Si realmente quieres demostrarle que la quieres, sin decírselo directamente, tienes muchas otras maneras.

—No es eso… —mintió, sintiéndose apenado por escuchar su propia voz quebrada—. Me siento estúpido.

—Eres estúpido —le corrigió con aspereza—. Si creías que todo este tiempo te habías salido con la tuya —negó con la cabeza, para enseguida cambiar el ambiente al protestar—: Esas cosas no deberían ser calladas. ¿Orgullo, vergüenza, culpa? —chistó—Lo único que consigues es hacer la herida más grande, para todos… el silencio da lugar a que algo que ya pasó, vuelva a ocurrir.

Gokudera asintió. Entendía lo que pretendía decirle con tan pocas, pero efectivas palabras.

—Espere, Reborn-san —lo llamó de nuevo al ver que le daba la espalda—, iré con usted —trotó para alcanzarlo, y en esa ocasión la sonrisa del arcobaleno asomó, franca y cálida.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendes.

Gokudera no dijo nada en todo el trayecto, recién habló cuando lograron interceptar a Bianchi en la puerta de la escuela Namimori. Gokudera parecía sorprendido de verla ahí, pese a todo lo conversado con Reborn pocos minutos atrás en la calle. Y es que en su fuero más interno no quería creer que Bianchi fuera capaz de quererlo tanto, con todo el desprecio que él le dedicaba a diario.

Pero así es el amor fraternal, puede haber momentos duros, palabras hirientes, promesas de odio eterno, sin embargo todo eso se esfuma cuando la otra parte sufre, llora o se lamenta. Un hermano nunca deja de ser lo que es, por mucho que pretendamos nosotros mismos cortar ese lazo. Son lazos muy difíciles de romper.

Por eso, cuando Bianchi supo que Hibari se había aprovechado de su hermanito estando borracho, no había podido evitar sentir todo ese veneno apoderándose de ella como antaño.

Había erradicado a un desgraciado cuando ella todavía era una niña, podría hacerlo otra vez.

Le molestaba saber que si Hayato la había sacado barata en esta nueva ocasión, había sido gracias a Dino. Razón por la que acabaron por enterarse del revés y en contra de la voluntad de la misma Tormenta. Se suponía que ella era la mayor y que debía cuidarlo.

De todos modos, tanto Hayato como la mayoría, sabían que sin la intervención de Dino el percance no hubiera llegado a más. A fin de cuentas Hibari podía tener su carácter, hormonas y litros de alcohol en sangre, pero por algo representaba a la Nube en la familia.

La mujer no había dicho nada al respecto y actúo impertérrita cuando se enteró, parecía incapaz de mostrarse siquiera conmovida o preocupada. Por ese motivo Gokudera no le había creído al bebé cuando le planteó la loca y remota probabilidad de que Bianchi fuera a buscar a Hibari para, al menos, darle una paliza.

Creía que a Bianchi no le importaba, que no era esa clase de hermana. Y en el fondo sentía que era lo lógico, si después de todo él jamás había hecho nada por ella.

Ni tampoco necesitaba que lo cuidara.

Quizás por eso, porque Bianchi lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía cuánto le molestaba recibir ayuda, había guardado silencio. Todo para no herir su frágil ego. Su tonto orgullo.

¿Cuánto más había hecho por él sin que lo supiera? Ahora, Bianchi parecía ser otra Bianchi a sus ojos, no la misma mujer. Ahora, se daba cuenta de que el lazo en verdad estaba, pese a que no podía verlo, pese a que creía que no tenía ninguno con ella, más que el de sangre.

Y como era costumbre en la familia Gokudera, hablaron del tema sin hablar.

Ellos no necesitaban de palabras, dar las gracias o pedir perdón.

* * *

**Fin**

_¿Sabes para qué los hermanos mayores nacen primero?_

_Para cuidar a los que vendrán después._

**Author's Note:**

> La frase final le pertenece a Tite Kubo, manga-ka de Bleach. Es lo que dice un personaje (Ichigo Kurosaki) durante una pelea.


End file.
